survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oh How The Tables Have Turned
"Oh How The Tables Have Turned" is the sixth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia. Story Night 18 When Khangai get back to camp, everybody is happy with the unanimous blindside of Nick. Cool and Fred both return under the impression that they were the sole person masterminding the whole vote. Day 20 After a day of rest, the tribes get tree-mail telling them that they will be competing in a reward challenge for a clue to an idol. When they arrive at the challenge, Cool is not present. He is held up by important business and misses the reward challenge start. Khangai try to bargain with Altai to get them to wait for Cool to arrive before they start, but Altai keep asking for advantages in the challenge in exchange for letting them wait until Cool arrives. Khangai refuse to give any advantage, so Altai just start the challenge without Cool. Fred and Macro also don’t compete for some reason. When Cool does arrive, he and the rest of Altai are pissed about it. Cool gets back to camp furious at Altai. Brad, after talking a lot to his alliance, realizes that these are not the people he wants to work with in the long run, so if he makes it to the merge he wants to flip on them and vote them out. All of the members of Altai get given a clue to an ‘idol’ hidden somewhere at their camp. This sparks a competitive scramble between the former members of Altai (Ashton, Cody, Eli and Beamen) and the former members of Tsargaan (Edge, Gabe and Potato), with both groups working together to try to find the idol. At first, both groups are quite clueless as to how they’re going to solve the clue. In order to maximize his chances of finding the idol, Edge decides to go and talk to everybody else in the tribe about it, including the people from the other alliances. Eventually Eli manages, through power of deduction, to find the idol, and he discovers it’s not just an ordinary hidden immunity idol. He thinks hard about who he should tell about the idol. Day 21 In the morning Cool wakes up early to try to get himself into a good mindset. He goes to get tree-mail, where he correctly guesses that they have got information about their next immunity challenge. He is ready to take on Altai even if he has to win single-handedly. At the immunity challenge, Macro does awfully for Khangai once again. However, thanks to Cool’s very strong efforts, he drags the tribe across the line and Khangai win their first immunity challenge. When Altai get back to camp, they are dejected by the fact that they have finally lost an immunity challenge. For Ashton, Beamen, Eli and Cody this is the first time any of them will go to tribal council for the whole season. For Beamen, this is good, because he sees it as a chance to finally get his hands dirty and get involved in some strategic decisions. At first Ashton’s plan to vote off Gabe is the dominant one, but when everybody else in the alliance wants to keep Gabe in because he’s obviously good for every single one of their individual games, Ashton relents and the target shifts. When the alliance target settles on Edge, Ashton goes to Potato and Gabe and tries to keep their trust by filling them in on the plan to blindside Edge. Neither of them want this so they tell Edge immediately. Cody is really unsatisfied with what’s happening in their alliance because of how much he wants to work with people in the minority. Cody thinks that it might be his best option to actually turn on Ashton and keep all three Tsargaans in the game, so he talks to Potato and Gabe about it and the decision is final, they are going to blindside Ashton. At tribal council Cody completes the move to get rid of Ashton. Ashton votes for Potato in case Edge plays a hidden immunity idol, but he is completely blindsided by Cody flipping on him and he’s voted out 4-2-1. Trivia * Cool had the most confessionals this episode, with 6. ** Banak, Gabe, Macro, and Sab all had none. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes